Chibi?
by Super Usagi-chan
Summary: What do you mean Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are children!  They can't be children!  They were teenagers yesterday!  What happened!  Rated for 'impolite' language.
1. What happened?

Chibi?!?

(What happened?!?)

It all started with a simple mission: Assist Tsunade-sama with her experiments. That is, until Team 7 was assigned it. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all supposed to just give Tsunade a hand but Naruto decided that he was going to do more then that. He was going to create a cure to all illnesses!

"Naruto! Are you supposed to be touching that stuff?" Sakura shrieked as a test tube came flying in her direction. The sixteen year old Naruto was busy digging through cabinets, finding random stuff he thought looked cool.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, don't worry! I'm just giving Tsunade a push in the right direction!" he called as he avoided an angry punch from Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled, swinging he fist once again, this time connecting with his blonde friend's skull.

"Sasuke-teme! That hurt!" Naruto yelled angrily as he added herbs into one particular glass vile, he continued until every kind had been mixed in, leaving a greenish mixture.

"Hey Sakura-chan…." Naruto turned to face her, his mixture in hand.

"What Naru-" She was cut off as Naruto hastily poured a third of the mixture into her mouth. "NARUTO!" She screeched after swallowing the nasty tasting liquid.

Naruto cowered and took another third of the liquid himself, "See Sakura-chan? I did it too!" He whispered looking at Sasuke with a pleading look.

"Dobe." Was Sasuke simple reply as he leaned against the wall to on look the beating Naruto was about to receive.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto rushed behind him, trying to hide.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled back as he was pushed into Sakura.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura growled as she yanked on her battle gloves.

"Sasuke-teme will drink it too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, a terrified look on his face as he dove at Sasuke, and after a few minutes of fist fighting, managed to get him in headlock, then dump the rest of the bottle in his mouth.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, as he broke away sputtering violent things he was going to do to Naruto. He was about to jump on Naruto and beat him out of his senses but was interrupted from his violent streak by a loud shriek.

"Sakura?" Both boys said in unison as they turned to look at her. But instead of their Sakura, a 5 year old girl was standing there. She looked a lot like Sakura, and Sakura's clothes were on her, completely baggy and large for her.

"Dobe! What the heck did you do!" Sasuke turned back to Naruto, the Uchiha Death Glare going full throttle.

A loud yelp escaped from Naruto as he also began to shrink right in front of Sasuke's eyes.

"What's going on here!" An angry Tsunade burst in the door. Her mouth dropped open as she witnessed a five year old Sakura sitting on the floor, tears running down her face, a five year old Naruto throwing supplies on the floor, and a 16 year old Sasuke trying and failing to get Sakura to stop crying.

"What did Naruto do?" Tsunade asked as she mentally smacked herself for leaving Naruto alone with dangerous chemicals.

"Dumped down some mixture down Sakura's throat as well as his own and mine." Sasuke replied, panic in his face as he continued to try to shush Sakura.

"Hold on." Tsunade dashed out the door, dropping her bags of extra supplies that she had went to fetch.

"Don't leave me here!" Sasuke yelled, allowing as much fear as his large Uchiha ego allowed to show in his voice. He of course was ignored by the Godiame. He turned back to the screaming little girl. She stopped crying, to his relief, but instead poked him in the forehead, sending him flying across the room. Apparently, the five year olds still remembered their ninja abilities.

The little pink haired ninja laughed excitedly, pointing at him and his pain. Thank goodness for forehead protectors.

Just then, Tsunade burst back into the room to find…..

And cliffy!! Do you like it? Tell me! I want good reviews, but flames are okay as long as their polite enough not to hurt my feelings….

Sasuke is going to sign us out!

Sasuke: Review or die.


	2. Oh No

(AN: Arigato for all the reviews! They made me feel all warm and tingly inside so I decided to do another chapter!! )

Chibi?!?

(Oh…. No….. )

Recap: _Tsunade burst into the room to find…._

Naruto was now on the counter kicking and smashing things to no end, Sakura was crying again along with Sasuke, who had also morphed into a super adorable ninja toddler. Sasuke was rubbing his forehead, where a large red spot was now visible due to his forehead protector slipping down around his now much smaller neck.

Shizune immediately grabbed Naruto off the counter, and got a bitten hand because of it. Tsunade picked up Sakura in one arm, and Sasuke in the other, their sobs making it almost impossible to hear your own thoughts. After rushing them out of the room straight to the Godiame's office.

"Call Kakashi!" Tsunade grouched to her secretary, who soon walked out the door to go find him. After sticking the ninja children into a sitting room branched off from the main office, sunk into her chair, along with Shizune who was breathing heavily. How much energy does it take to get three five year olds into one room? The world will never know.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade breathed, a hand on her forehead. The door creaked open to reveal an irritated Hatake Kakashi. "Nice to know you've come to pick up your team." Tsunade began, motioning towards a door.

With a confused look on his face, he peered in the doorway, then shut the door and turned back to the Godiame. "There's no one in there but a bunch of brats."

"Better look again then." Tsunade once again pointed at the door and waited for Kakashi to get the picture.

Kakashi once again, opened the door and stepped inside with a sigh, followed by the Godiame and Shizune. His eyes widened as he recognized pink hair, symmetrical whisker like lines, and an unmistakable Uchiha Death Glare. He turned around to face the Godiame once more. "What the hell!?!" Was his first educated reaction.

"Naruto did something, I don't know what exactly, I didn't get enough out of Sasuke before he was 'morphed' as well. They seem to have reverted to their childhood selves, but have remembered all their jutsu and ninja training." Tsunade explained as she pulled Kakashi from the room and shut the door.

Kakashi stared at her, then back at the door, then her, then the door. "What the fuck?" He repeated to himself in a more impolite manner.

"And guess what?" Tsunade forced a fake smile as she looked at the questioning Kakashi. "It's your mission to take care of them until me and Shizune can come up with a cure!" She knew she was going to have to deal with an extremely angered Kakashi but thankfully he was interrupted by a loud chirping noise that followed with a large crash and "KA BOOM!" Tsunade frowned and looked at the door, "and apparently mission just used Chidori to escape."

Kakashi threw the door open to find himself with a face full of dust coming from a gaping hole in the wall. All three ninja toddlers were missing. Tsunade closed the door behind him and then yelled "We've gotten them new clothes, now just go find them and keep them out of trouble! Well, love'ya buh bye!" Tsunade dashed out of her office, closely followed by Shizune as they went to go find a storage closet to hide in.

Mean while, three ninja toddlers were sneaking into an R-rated movie using their awesome ninja power. Now sitting unnoticed on the ceiling, they watched the prologue and soon were bored with all the chitter chatter, only to be later drawn back into the movie by the setting changing to a foggy cemetery.

**"What's going on?" A woman asked, as she stumbled, trying to find an exit. "Where am I?" she continued. A hand suddenly shot up out of the ground and grasped the woman's ankle, causing her to fall. Another two hands brought her to her feet.**

A shriek interrupted the movie, and people watched in horror as a pink haired girl dangled unconsciously by her wrists that were fortunately grasped by two equally young boys who were trying and failing to pull back up their comrade who had fainted due to the fact that a zombie had just begun to chew on the said woman's head.

Kakashi just turned the corner in time to see two of the super adorable toddler ninja carrying an unconscious Sakura out of the movie theater, shake her awake and begin walking again. Of course, being on the ultimately strange mission as he was, he ran after them calling their names. Three sweet angelic faces turned, scowled at the thought of being found and locked back up in the Godiame's office, then turned back around and sprinted as fast as their little chubby baby legs could carry them.

Which was, amazingly fast seeing as Kakashi couldn't seem to catch up with them. They ran around town for hours until Kakashi seemed to have them cornered in an alleyway. They all giggled, then Sakura turned around and punched a huge hole in the wall, and they continued the chase. Once again he ran around in circles after them until they vanished from sight completely.

Naruto and Sasuke were the cause of this. They had quickly dragged Sakura into a doorway and waited for Kakashi to run by. It was amazing how useful it was to be five. No one expected you to be clever, so they put their guard down and imagined that The Super Cute Ninja Three (AN: My new name for them! So cute…. .) would do the things that most toddlers would do: Run until out of breath.

Kakashi at the moment was at wit's end. He ran and ran but didn't find them. Where in hell had they –censored- gone?!? His answer was three little voices stating the same thing. "Hello stwange man! We want to play hide and seek. You going to be seeker." They said in unmistakable baby talk. Kakashi sighed, Sasuke could sit still for hours, Sakura would come out at some point but then beat the shit out of him with her inhuman strength seeing as he couldn't exactly hit her back, and Naruto wouldn't come out unless Sasuke did, his stupid rivalry coming in at that point.

Then he thought of something. Since they were ninja, he could pick out their chakra. He did so and immediately found one of them; the other two had cleverly masked their chakra. "Naruto, I know your hiding in there." He said poking a hollowed out tree with his index finger. A blonde head slowly emerged from one of the holes, a discouraged look plastered on his ever cocky face.

"So you found me, tch." Chibi Naruto stated, a smile slowly creeping up his face as he thought of an excuse. "Because I wanted you to find me!" He said, his pointer finger out in his usual 'Look at me!' pose, "Now bow down to you future hokage! Bewieve it!" His stupid catchphrase sending chills down any Naruto fan's spine. It sounded so cute in baby talk! He leaned down closer to the 'Stwange man's' face, "And don't look in the bushes over there, that's where Sakuwa-chan is hiding. He got out of his hiding spot and then sulked to the ground.

An angry chibi Sakura came out of the shrubbery, her pink hair rather frazzled, "Nawuto, you baka!" She screamed, bopping him on the head, causing him to do a face plant in the earth.

Kakashi saw this as his chance; he scooped both of them up under each of his arms and, ignoring Sakura's screams and Naruto's protests, was off to find Sasuke. Until something black and white flew into the air…. And landed on 'Stwange man's' head.

"Yay, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a giggly voice as Kakashi did a face plant not unlike Naruto had done a moment ago. Chibi Sasuke got off of Kakashi and grabbed Sakura and Naruto's hand, as they prepared to take off, there was a 'poof' and instead of Kakashi, a log was sitting in his place.

Sakura immediately hid behind Sasuke, as Naruto proceeded to run in circles around them screaming "He's going to kill us!" over and over again.

Besides the two frightened members of The Super Cute Ninja Three, chibi Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face since Sakura had immediately hidden behind him –cough- Not Naruto –cough-.

"Now you must be punished!" Kakashi AKA: Stwange Man, said in a creepy voice as he 'poofed' before them. Now even chibi Sasuke looked afraid, Sakura noticed this and whispered something into his ear, then he tripped Naruto and whispered into his ear. All three of The Super Cute Ninja Three giggled as they were about to put their 'plan' in action.

(AN: And another evil cliffy that Bunny-chan has placed before you! What shall you do!?! Review and motivate me to start the next chapter silly!

Sasuke: Ah hem.

Oh that's right! Sasuke-kun wanted to sign us out again! But I won't let him until he does the cute chibi eye thing for me again.

Sasuke: -Uchiha Death Glare-

Sasuke-kuuuun…. I think we know what happens when you don't listen to Bunny-chan… -pulls out duct tape-

Sasuke: Fine…. –cute chibi eye thing-

Yayness! –cuddles Sasuke-kun- Okays, you can sign us out now.

Sasuke: Please review or Bunny here might lock me up in the closet again…. I don't like the closet….

That's right Sasuke-kun. –Evil glare-

Okays, love you all, buh bye!


End file.
